This invention relates to a vibration damper unit which can be used e.g. for motor vehicles between a wheel unit thereof and the cabin thereof. Vibration dampers for such use comprise a tube member, a piston rod guiding and sealing unit, a piston rod member extending through said piston rod guiding and sealing unit, a piston unit connected with said piston rod member inside said tube member and a bottom valve unit at the end of the tube member which is remote from the piston rod guiding and sealing unit. The bottom valve unit and more particularly the arrangement of the bottom valve unit at the bottom end of the tube member has influence on the dimensions of the vibration damper unit at the bottom end thereof.
With modern vehicles there is a tendency to increase the diameter and the axial width of the wheel and the tires mounted thereon. On the other hand, the spaces available for the wheels cannot easily be increased. Therefore, difficulties arise to use common available vibration damper units in connection with such vehicles having wheels of increased diameter and/or axial width of the respective tires.